In connection with a conventional work vehicle, International Publication WO2014/167728 (PTD 1) discloses diagnosis of an operation state of a position sensor detecting a stroke position of a hydraulic cylinder driving a work implement when a notification about an abnormal condition of a stroke operation of the hydraulic cylinder is received.